Forgotten Realms
by FairyPoet
Summary: It has been two years since Sarah left the Labyrinth. She has forgotten, but Jareth hasn’t. Still bespelled by this young teenage mortal, he watches and waits for the day that he will make her his forever...Adult Situations later on CH 16 is Up!
1. Secret Admirer

_**Disclaimer! I own NOTHING!**_

**Forgotten Realms**

**Chapter 1**

A scene slowly developed from the depths of an opaque crystal ball. Jareth peered into the delicate orb he held in his hands.

"_Hmmm…the beauty sleeps." _He mused.

Midnight. Time of magic and mystery. The scene from the depths of the orb came clearer into focus to reveal a mahogany four poster bed, inhabited by a beautiful young woman. Dark brown hair framed her innocent face, as magnificent ebony eye lashes adorned her closed emerald eyes. A patch quilt, bed spread covered up to her torso, revealing her upper body in cotton, thin white night gown. Her steady rhythmic breathing hypnotic in the silence of the night.

It had been two years since Sarah had wandered his Labyrinth in search of her baby brother, she had wished away. It was here where the Goblin King first laid eyes on her and became transfixed by her innocence and stubborn nature. He became enamored; obsessed. Most regrettably, she had escaped his grasp and returned to her own world.

But most of her memories of Jareth and his labyrinth had soon been forgotten, as Sarah was forced to put such dreams and fantasies behind her.

Yet, still the memory of Jareth and his Kingdom had not completely been forgotten. Often, when Sarah sat day dreaming, absentmindedly letting her mind wander, her thoughts would dwell on a mysterious man with miss matched eyes, who seemed to have some strange power over her subconscious. She would often feel like she was being watched, sending tingles down her spine and snapping her back into reality.

Yet, her nightly dreams were another story. Here Jareth had complete control and could peer and penetrate into her subconscious. He didn't know what it was about this human girl who had some mysterious hold over him.

Every day since Sarah had returned to her world, Jareth spent countless hours watching and brewing over her. His fascination turned into desire, and his desire into obsession. Until he would go mad with need and have to take the nearest wench that he enchanted to look like Sarah. But it was never enough. It was never Sarah. No one would do until he had her; until she was unmistakably his and his alone.

He watched now. Watched her innocently sleeping, starring at the exposed, soft flesh of her neck, longing to caress and kiss her; to claim her and make her scream his name in submission and ecstasy.

Jareth's palms sweated as he lost himself in his fantasies concerning Sarah. His crotch pulsed; throbbed; ached, till he could take it no more and crushed the crystal orb in his hands.

The intoxication of Sarah's presence still coursed through his veins.

He had to find a way to keep her. He had to!

Some how, he needed to get Sarah back to the Underground; to break her and make her his. He would maker her want him as much as he did her. He would have her, and eventually she would be his queen.


	2. Birthday wish

**I own NOTHING! **

**Chapter 2**

Sarah awoke the next morning utterly refreshed and unaware for the angst and desire she had caused her far away admirer. It was a good day; it had to be. Today was her 17th birthday. You can't have a bad day on your birth day, its just not fair.

Jareth spent the remainder of the night pondering and planning; looking for a way to get Sarah to call out to him; to wish herself or him there.

All throughout the day he watched, gently speaking into her subconscious whispering promises and wishes. Whispering his name in hope it would come out of those rosy red lips.

Although it was her birthday, she was unfortunate enough for it to have fallen on school day. But, no worries! Last week had been in the spring drama try outs and Sarah received the lead role of Juliet. But not just that, her crush Eric got the lead male.

Eric was the most beautiful and talented guy in the high school drama department.

Sarah had let out a squeal of delight when she learned he would play her lover, Romeo. She blushed at the thought of the famous balcony scene, where the infamous kiss must take place.

Although Sarah was now 17, she was still innocent. She had never dated a guy, let alone kiss one.

After the final bell rang for the day, Sarah headed to the auditorium. The lights were out, except for a single bulb on a long pole, called a ghost light. She wandered on to the stage. Her skin prickled as she looked out into the empty chairs that would soon contain her adoring audience.

"Call to me Sarah." Jareth whispered in her mind. "Call to me, your Goblin King! Wish! What is your birthday wish?"

Sarah looked up having strange thoughts evade her mind.

"Goblin King?" she whispered sending a rustling echo through out the room.

Suddenly flashes of memories came in and out of focus. Images of strange creatures, fairies, swamps; and one word. One word reverberated throughout her mind.

"Jareth." She spoke. The word sent tingles through her body, leaving her flushed and breathless.

"Jareth." She repeated, a bit more loudly and assured.

"Where have I heard that name before? Why does it make me feel all…strange..?" Sarah thought.

"Wish.", Came a commanding thought in her mind, "Wish for me, Sarah."

TBC...


	3. Unexpected Prince

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! sadly**

**Chapter 3**

"I wish…" Sarah began, only to be interrupted by Eric, slamming open the auditorium doors. He looked up, surprised at seeing some one on the stage. The ghost light set a faint glow on Sarah, revealing herself to her new audience.

Eric approached the stage and bent to one knee, "_But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun! Arise fair sun and kill the envious moon. Who is already sick and pale with grief. That thou her maid are more fair than she."_ He said, raising his hand to Sarah.

He was a magnificent actor, but his words sounded so sincere. Sarah shifted her feet awkwardly as a warm flush of color filled her cheeks. She bit her lip, looking down, trying to remember her respected response.

"_O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Capulet."_ Sarah recited passionately, reaching her arms up dramatically.

Eric ascended the steps; approaching Sarah with passion in his step_. "__Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" _

When he reached her, he went down to one knee, eyes sparkling impishly. "What_ is _a fair young maiden doing, all _alone_, standing in the dark of the theater?" The amusement in his voice sent Sarah giggling, breaking the magic tension that was steadily rising since Eric's arrival.

"Hello, Sarah." said Eric most casually, to Sarah disappointment. "What's going on?"

Sarah blushed, her mind reeling with the memories of the thoughts that were spinning through her mind just moments before.

"A little birdie tells me that today is your birthday. Shall I honor you with a kiss?" he asked, softly taking her hand and starring into her eyes.

Sarah's heart quickened at the thought of kissing Eric. Nervously she broke eye contact, as he stood and brought his face near hers, waiting for some sign of protest. When none came, he gently bent his head over her lips, pausing for a moment. Sarah leaned in as he grazed his lips over hers. The impact sent delicious tingles dancing through out Sarah's body. She whimpered, opening her lips slightly allowing Eric to engulf her bottom lip in his mouth. Sarah gasped and pulled away.

She was sure that her face was raging red, and that Eric would know, how naive and inexperienced she was.

Eric, breathed down on her, staring intensely into her eyes, and whispered, "Happy birthday Sarah."

CRASH!

Sarah jumped as a light fixture came hurtling to the ground just behind them. Eric grabbed Sarah and leapt out of the way.

Unbeknownst to the two, a little scaly goblin rushed back across the rafters and disappeared into thin air. Labyrinth

TBC...


	4. Theres no place like home

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

****

**(_Sorry guys for such short chapters, i will try to make them a bit longer, or at least update every day. Thanks for the reviews! I probably wouldnt update with out all your encouragement. kisses)_**

**Chapter 4 **

Jareth hurled the crystal orb against the castle wall, where it shattered into thousands of little shards of glass and glitter. A little scaly demon popped out of the air and bowed before him. "It issss done your Magessssssty." It hissed.

Jareth snorted and turned around. It was too much. _That bastard stole Sarah's first kiss. MY glorious kiss! He will pay; by God will that little bastard pay! _

Jareth turned back toward the kneeling goblin, it coward against the floor as bright sparks of fury shot out of the kings eyes. "She is MINE!" he screamed, punching a fist full of magic into the ugly, unfortunate goblin, exploding it into oblivion.

Furious, he breathed, trying to collect himself, his chest rising and falling, as he inhaled deeply. Summoning his energy, he produced another crystal ball and held it in his glove

clad hands.

"What could have caused that?" mused Eric, "And barley missing us, no less."

"I don't know" Sarah said, deep in thought. She was still quite shaken, not just from fright but also from her first real kiss.

"We should leave." Said Eric, grasping her hand and leading her off the stage.

"Well, where do you propose we study our lines, Romeo?" Sarah replied dramatically.

"We could go to my house, or yours. Which ever is more convenient for you." He offered.

Sarah thought about the pros and cons of going to Eric's house, or Eric coming to hers. Her house seemed to make more sense. Besides she needed to be home when her step mother dropped off 3 year old brother, Toby, from preschool.

She was also afraid of being alone with him. She didn't want things to go to far. Not that things would likely end up that way. "_God Sarah, you're a dreamer! Eric will never like you! You are a nothing and he is the prince of the high school. No, I might have a chance. He kissed me! Ya! HE kissed ME! Ha!" _She thought.

She bit her lip and looked up at Eric, "My house?"

"Lead the way." He purred, with a sexy grin.


	5. Step into my parlor

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

**_Authors NOte: Sorry once again for such a short chapter, but im dead tired. The next chapter will be worth it, i already have it planned out. giggle Tell me what yall think! 3 Fairy Poet_**

**Chapter 5 **

Sarah suppressed a squeal as Eric led her to his car, a silver mustang. Oh it was so perfectly beautiful and masculine! (Especially the empty Mc Donald's cups and bags on the floor, no boy's car is complete with out them!) She reclined in her seat and inhaled the scent of leather and masculine musk.

They soon arrived at Sarah's. Eric pulled sharply into the drive way and slammed to a halt, pulling a laugh and whoop out of Sarah. She hopped out of the vehicle as soon as the engine was killed. Eric met her at the door as she fumbled with the keys.

Finally she managed to shove the right key into the lock and unbolt the door. "Lead the way!" Eric grinned. She led him into the living room where they plopped down on a large fluffy flowery couch.

Ericlooked into her eyes expectantly, "Well,' he said, "Where be thy script fair maiden?"

Sarah blushed, trying to get her brain to focus…_script? Ohh Yea! Script! Damn, where do I keep my script? In your book bag dummy!_

"My back pack!" Sarah blurted. "I don't have it! I must have left it in the auditorium. I was so…um distracted, and then the light fell and …"

Eric interrupted her by placing his hand against her cheek and gently met her eyes. "It's okay. We don't have to rehearse. You were wonderful at tryouts, you know."

Sarah looked at the couch suddenly very interested in the flowery pattern. She wasn't used to getting compliments, and she didn't feel comfortable receiving them. Karen had been beating up her self esteem for the past 10 years. Jealousy can make a person do evil things. Jealous of her step daughters innocent, natural beauty and talent, she degraded her with harsh stinging words that left Sarah unsure and insecure about herself.

"What a pity.", Mumbled Jareth sadly. _She really doesn't know how breathtakingly desirable she is. _

"Thank you.' Sighed Sarah, "It means a lot coming from an amazing actor like you." Eric burst out laughing, "Well, I am pretty good." He smiled smugly.

Distractedly, Eric stood. "Which ones your room?" he said, pointing down the hall.

"Umm, my room is upstairs. But it's a mess! I really…" Before she could finish, Eric had already dashed halfway up the stairs. Sarah sighed and dreaded what Eric would think of her bed room. Her room was her Sanctuary. Her place away from Karen and from the world; besides the stage, her room was the only other place where she felt completely free and able to express and be real to herself. Her room was sacared. It was like someone walking into your soul and seeing what you desire, want and aspire to be.

Eric waited at the top of the stairs. He grinned, delighted at how easily he could persuade Sarah.

...TBC

(sucky chapter i know, but i promise it will get a helluva lot better! - )


	6. Excuse me?

**I Own NOTHING!**

**Chapter 6 **

Framed family pictures adorned the walls of the upstairs hallway that led to Sarah's bedroom. The first door on the right led into Sarah's sanctuary. The two tragedy masks stared back at passersby's as they guarded Sarah's lair.

"Wow, cute." Said Eric.

"Heh, thanks," murmured Sarah nervously. She was worried about what Eric would think about her room.

Eric, uninvited, reached for the knob and twisted. The door swung open revealing a large oak four poster canopy bed, occupying the middle wall of the room. A large decorative dresser sat opposite of the bed. The walls were painted dark blue, with clouds and a moon depicting the midnight sky. Glow in the dark stars littered the ceiling. Her cotton comforter patched quilt was comprised of stars, moons and clouds. There was a large glass window that crested at the top into a semi circle, and beneath the window was a large sill, big enough to sit on, decorated with a velvet midnight blue cushion, beckoning to be sat upon. Across the room from the window sat a large vanity with one oval mirror in the middle and two full body mirrors on the side. Perfume and trinkets were scattered about; photos, fairy figurines, masks, feather boas, bottles of concealer and foundation, lip stick, and glitter. Posters of famous actors and actresses decorated the walls around the mirrors.

Eric looked about the room with a huge grin, "Wow, it's so…celestial. I love it."

"Thank you!" Sarah beamed.

"Tell me Sarah,' purred Eric, "Have you ever made love under the stars."

Sarah laughed awkwardly and adverted her eyes. "No, can't say I have."

Eric walked over to the bed and scooped up an old ragged stuffed animal. "And who is this lucky creature that shares his bed with a fine young maiden? Mhh?

"Ohh! That is Sir Didymus. We have been "sharing a bed" since I was three. Good old Sir Didymus." Said Sarah fondly, giving him an affectionate squeeze.

Eric gracefully sat on the edge of her bed and propped himself back onto his elbows. "So Sarah, how many boyfriends do you have that I don't know about?"

"Ohh!' ,Sarah laughed, "No, I'm quite single at the moment."

Eric reached out for Sarah's hand, and pulled her toward him, where she landed in his lap. "Eric!" Sarah gasped, only to be cut off by his lips.

She struggled to pull away, but when he wouldn't loosen his grasp, she gave in and relaxed in his arms.

"Mmmm." She cooed. Eric broke there lip lock and worked his way down her neck, nibbling her ear lobe for good measure. He caressed her flesh with his lips, sending Sarah gasping in pleasure she never knew existed. Slowly, sensually, he bit her neck.

"Uhh... Jareth!" Sarah gasped.

TBC...


	7. Did i stutter!

**Disclaimer: Blaa blaa blaa you get it…**

**Chapter 7**

'Mmmmm….Jareth" Sarah moaned.

Eric pulled back and broke the kiss.

"What did you say?" he asked, sure that he had misheard something.

A warm ruby red tinge rushed into Sarah's cheeks.

"N-nothing" she stammered.

" Who is _Jareth?" _Eric inquired with a look suggesting he smelled something foul.

At that moment Sarah's heart ceased to beat, only to be jump started, going a million miles a minute, beating faster and louder. Wave after wave of memories came crashing over her mind. Resurfacing dreams and fantasies she had suppressed to keep herself sane. For two years of her life, she had successfully forgotten and succeeded to convince herself that Jareth and the Underground Realm were all parts of a adolescents overactive imagination, concocted from the mind of a dreamy, lonely, dramatic child.

"Sarah! Sarah!" Eric's voice snapped her back into reality.

"Is every thing all right? You just spaced out. You looked really…um creepy."

She opened her mouth to speak but closed it dumbly as no sound came forth.

"_Jareth!" _Her mind screamed. In her minds eye she could see his pale chiseled face, with two distinct mismatched eyes starring into her soul. Sarah was dumbfounded as strong emotions and desire captivated her mind and soul, sending delicious tingles racing up and down her body.

Jareth's long delicate eye lashes grazed the delicate crystal orb he was intensely starring into. He was in utter shock and amazement.

"_She remembers!" _A voice screamed in his head. The sound of his name moaned passionately from Sarah's luscious lips sent him from insanely furious to excruciatingly aroused, as soon as her murmurs registered in his brain. With a refreshing burst of arrogance and confidence he watched Eric with a pleased smirk on his beautiful unearthly face. His mismatched eyes glittered and twinkled in amusement and triumph. His heart leapt at the thought that she might really be his.

"_She's not yours yet."_ Whispered a little voice from the back of his mind, causing his smile to wilt slightly. He waved the voice away and reclined back into his throne casually throwing his legs over the side, and peered intensely back into the crystal, confidence anew.

"Eric, think you should go. Thank you for the ride home and I…I just really need to be alone right now. Maybe we could get together another time…" She said half heartedly.

"Are you sure?" Eric crept back up to her face and whispered seductively in her ear, "I'm sure _I _could make you feel better."

Sarah's stomach lurched as a new repulsion for Eric formed around her heart.

"No, ill be fine by myself, I'm sure." She said confidently.

"Ill see you at school tomorrow then?" she stated making his dismissal and unwanted presence evident.

"Ya sure." He said, quite taken aback from his first failure at seducing a girl into doing anything he wanted with her.

He stood, turned heel and walked out of her room, letting himself out of the house.

"_What the hell!"_ he rage in his head. "_How could that little bitch reject ME? Ill show her! I could completely ruin her, if she doesn't do what I want. …What could I have done wrong? God knows how handsome and charming I am... Im fucking irresistible! And who the hell is Jareth?"_

He let out a grunt of frustration as he sped off in his car, leaving a cloud of exhaust fumes in his wake.

Meanwhile Sarah sat on her bed, trying to make sense of her thoughts.

TBC

**Thank you all for the great reviews! I will have the next chapter up soon and it will be longer. kisses!**


	8. Sweet dreams

**Disclaimer: Nothing be mine…arrr**

**Chapter 8**

Sarah sat quietly on her bed digesting the events of her day. She had received her first kiss, kissed and got a ride with her major crush, moaned another mans name while doing so, and had heart stopping flash backs of some of her most disturbing suppressed memories, and turned 17.

Sarah let out a deep sigh. _The days not even over yet_, she thought. She reclined back on the pillows exhausted by the day's events. All she wanted to do was curl up and fall asleep. Her eyes fluttered delicately closed as she succumbed to the sweet peace of sleep.

She drifted lazily down…down…down…floating; the world spinning, until she landed sprawled across a black and white marble floor. She lay in the center of the room with the only light source beaming down upon her like a spot light, leaving the rest of the room smothered in darkness. The room seemed to go on forever in every in every direction, the darkness never ceasing.

Feeling the solid, cold, floor beneath her, Sarah raised her head and lifted herself to her feet. She peered out passed the light and was met by only the black darkness. The silence rang in her ears. She could only hear the sound of her breathing and quickening heart beat.

From the distance came a faint echo of footsteps growing louder by the moment. Eventually, she could slightly make out a blurry out line of a figure coming closer. The air grew tight as magic permeated around her. Her body tingled, on fire, as magic caressed up and down her body. She stood starring transfixed on the dark figure that brought so much magic and power with each passing step.

Finally the figure stopped, just outside the ring of light, still cloaked in the darkness. It slowly reached its hand into the light, exposing a black leather glove and a ruffled white sleeve. It beckoned for Sarah to take its hand. She unhesitantly obliged, bespelled by this mysterious creature. It held her hand and hoisted the rest of its body into the light.

There stood Jareth; The Goblin King, Fae ruler of the Underground. Tall and majestic in all of his glory. His blonde hair sticking wildly up, with long locks running down his back. His face was stone, only his eyes showed any emotion. Sara gazed speechlessly into his eyes.

"Hello my Sarah," Jareth whispered, looking into her eyes. Sarah's breath caught in her throat as caged butterflies danced in her chest.

It was Jareth at last. He had come to her and she remembered him now. She remembered the endless contradicting emotions this man evoked from her being; fear, fury, excitement, awe, hatred…and desire.

She had never felt so strongly about another person before. His exotic and untamed person was absolutely irresistible, (un refused by any other before), but two years ago she was only but a foolish child, to young to fully grasp the magnitude of the things The Goblin King offered. Nor was she about to give up Toby for her own selfish desires.

Jareth pulled Sarah into a passionate embrace. She gave in as the scent of moon beams and magic overwhelmed her senses. Her mind swam in the magic, unable to think straight, she grasped on the Jareth, the only solid thing she could feel at the moment.

Jareth cupped his hand beneath her chin and raised her face. Sarah's heart jolted as she saw his lips descend.

POUNCE!

Sarah bolted up in her bed, her heart ramming in her chest. Her three year old brother Toby looked proudly up at her.

"Sarah wake up! Mommy says, today is your birthday! Sarahs dan gunna get presents! We having cake!"

"Hey Tob," said Sarah groggily.

"_Hmmm,' _Sarah thought, "_What an odd dream." _Even as she tried to remember, details trickled away as she tried to hold them in her hand.

"Damn it!" Jareth cursed, still standing alone in the checkered room. He touched his lips thought fully as the promise of Sarah still hung in the air. He could still smell her scent on hiscloak. He breathed her in deeply and sighed.

"You will be mine Sarah, you will be mine."


	9. The light of the Moon

**Chapter 9 The Light of the Moon**

4 hours later

Sarah lay under the coverlet, eyes fluttering sleepily. She was absolutely mentally exhausted. She could barely keep awake while having her family dinner birthday celebration.

Slowly she slipped into subconscious.

Dark, it was all so dark…goblins…monsters…She ran,.. things …grabbing, clawing cutting her. Pulled her hair…she screamed…no sound came forth…and ran all the while going no where, barley moving…The darkness was closing in on her…falling ….falling…falling. BLACK.

Sarah gasped and sat straight up in her bed. She glanced over at her night stand; her clock flashed 2 AM. She dabbed at the sweat collecting above her brow, her thin cotton night gown clung slightly to her slender body, damp with sweat.

She felt stifled; smothered. She had to get out; clear her mind and find some peace. Without a second thought, she arose from her bed and stole silently out of her bedroom and crept down the stairs, and out the back door.

The freedom of the early morning air beckoned her; calling for her to let go.

The moon beamed down upon a ghostly figure as it ran carefree through the woods; a long ebony mane flew trailing behind. Sarah sprinted, leaving her cares to be carried by the wind. She finally stopped, richly sucking in the beautiful crisp air of the early morning. Gasping, she clutched a sore throb in her side, but let out a laugh of delight as she reveled in the wonderful freedom of nature. She laughed childishly as she spread her arms wide and spun herself under the light of the moon. The night gown billowed open around her, inflated by the wind, reveling dainty cotton pink underwear. The dark of the morn enhanced the caress of the soft dewy grass on her uncovered feet. The scent of night blooming jasmine paraded across her nostrils. She wandered into a clearing, amid the trees, lit only by the pale face of the moon. She felt alive for the first time in ages.

As a child she spent countless hours dreaming and playing the day away amid the forest that existed beyond her back yard. It was here her wild imagination and fantasies were birthed. It was here she ran to when sad. It was here she ran to when rejoicing. It was here she danced, unhindered as showers of raindrops kissed and drenched her skin, leaving her soaked and breathless.

She stood reminiscing in the clearing, heart lighter at the happiness and security this place brought to her. Right in the middle of the clearing stood an old willow tree. Sarah glided towards the tree and sat gracefully against the trunk. Her night gown clung to her braless breast, as sweat and dew dampened her garb. She reclined and stared up through the branches at the pale face of the moon.

"_Jareth." _She thought, "_Its all real." _She sighed and looked down.

_"Sarah you are such a silly child. He has forgotten about you! And besides he loathes you. You destroyed one of his castle rooms, you made a fool out of him, and you rejected him."_

"_I know!" _she argued with herself. "_I didn't understand what he was offering to give me. _

_NO! He is evil! He wanted to hurt me! AND he stole Toby!'_

_"At your request." _Her thoughts countered.

"_Would he still answer my call?" _she wondered. "_Would he hurt me?"_

Her heart quickened at the thought. Fear crept into her mind.

"_No. No. Its to dangerous. I can never submit to him! I have already won!" _She thought arrogantly, yet her heart panged painfully, aware of the much deeper and more complicated emotions.

She drifted to sleep beneath the willow, engulfed in peaceful slumber at last.

A large white owl blinked its large, mismatched, blue eyes, as it sat watching over the soundly sleeping girl. As the sun broke into the sky, the bird took flight, and soared into the Underground. With a blink of his eyes, the owl transformed into the Goblin King, his cloak swishing around him like great black wings. A small sad smile played on is lips.

"My poor Sarah,' he thought, 'If only you knew."


	10. Missing YOu

**Chapter 10 **

Sarah awoke to warm sunlight dancing merrily across her face. The willow branches swaying in the gentle gust of the wind casting flashes of shadows on her cheeks. She stretched out and yawned renewed by her sleep in the forest. Her night gown was stained by the green tint of grass and her feet were slightly muddy.

Jareth sighed, he had been watching since he left at dawn. He had never seen her look so beautiful. Sleeping peacefully beneath the venerable old willow, sun light playing across her face, willow branches swaying. His breath caught in his throat as she stirred and blinked the sleep from her brilliant emerald eyes.

A quite rustle of running water beckoned Sarah to its grassy banks. Sarah wandered, searching for her stream, the one where she played as a child. She walked down the sloping bank; the water kissed and awakened her feet as the wet, chilly sensation brought a shiver up her spine. She smiled and took a deep breath, plunging in the water, clothes and all. She resurfaced emitting a laugh of delight. Oh to be alive! She mused. She lay her head back and floated, abandoning her will to the currents of the water. Her hair pooled around her framing her pale face, tinted by a warm healthy flush.

Her gown spread out about her, weighing her down. She raised her head, no one was there, no one was watching. She waded to the bank and peeled the saturated garment over her head, and slipped out of her soaked underwear.

Jareth gasped, forgetting to breathe at the sight of Sarah. He felt a familiar ache between his legs. His eyes stared hungrily at the oblivious beauty standing wet and naked on the grassy banks of the stream.

Sarah quickly looked around, paranoid, and dashed back into the water. She began stretching, swimming to and fro, reveling in the sensation of weightlessness.

The sun was fully in the sky when she left the water side and headed back home. As she entered her back yard, she could see commotion in the kitchen. She crept stealthily up to the door and rushed up the stairs to her bedroom, leaving a trail of water and grass bits in her wake. No one had noticed her absence, she realized to her delight and disappointment.

A dry shirt, and pair of jeans later, Sarah got on hands and knees and crawled under her bed. Searching for the little red book she had hid two years ago between the mattress and boards. Finally her fingers met a binding of hard leather. She struggled to pull the book free, finally succeeding.

_The Labyrinth_ the book read. Sarah opened to the first page.

A few hours later Sarah sighed and closed the book, tears silently flowing down her face. She threw her head into the pillow.

"Jareth!" she sobbed. "I miss you!"

sigh I don't understand what has come over me!" She exclaimed, talking to herself in the quite of the room. "I feel such a need and desire to see him again. Yet he frightens me."

Jareth was barely sitting on his throne; he was so anxiously starring into the delicate crystal orb that displayed Sarah's image. He could hardly believe his ears/ mind reading skills. He laughed loudly, flashing an evil grin.

"Indeed, she shall be mine."

He yelled sending echoes throughout the room. He was torn between watching her suffer a fraction of what he had suffered, and going over and wrapping his arms around her protectively and making her feel safe and loved. He loved her. Yes, the Goblin King had always loved the girl. It would not do to have his Sarah suffer. He became angry at her stubbornness and refusal to call out to him.

"Call me Sarah." He whispered anxiously with his thick British accent. "I cant go to you unless you call."

Exasperatedly, he held his face in his hands.

"Just a little bit longer." He thought.

"What are a few more hours, days, years when you are immortal? Forever is mine."

"_Sarah doesn't have forever…" _A small voice called from his head.

His heart ached, for the touch and love of Sarah, time was of the essence…

**A/N I know the story has been progressing quite slowly, but here on out im moving the plot along. Thanks so much for all your encouragement and reviews! I really would have quit with out them. Please stay tuned! **

**YOu remind me of the Babe!**

** 3-FairyPoet**


	11. Its a Tragedy

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Labyrinth or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 11 :Its a Tragedy**

Sarah inhaled deeply trying to calm the insane beating of her heart. She peered through the thick velvet curtain at the quickly filling auditorium. She scanned the rows searching for her family's familiar faces.

"_Damn! I don't see them" _She thought. Sarah bit her lip in frustration and backed away form the curtain.

"Five minutes!" the stage manager called. Sarah rushed into the wings and allowed the costume person to apply the finishing touches to her dress.

Eric stepped out on stage, stunning in his Victorian garb. He strode over to her, and let out a big sigh.

"Are you ready fair Juliet?" He whispered.

Sarah nodded slowly, swallowing the last of the fluttering butterflies.

"Places!" some one called to the cast. Black dressed techies ran from the stage placing the final touches on the props.

The night went by smoothly, Eric and Sarah really complimented each other in beauty and acting talent. The audience quickly fell in love with the pair and was sucked magnificently into the tragedy of the story. Romeo's final kiss goodbye evoked small sniffles form the audience, and Juliet's death was just as touching.

The curtain came down and the cast hopped up to take there bows. Finally, the two stars came out on stage, hand in hand. Sarah was beaming, smiling as big as a Cheshire cat. The adrenaline high and excitement rushed through her veins. She looked out in the audience but could only see blinding lights and faceless silhouettes standing in ovation. Eric led her into a bow and yanked Sarah's arm, pulling her into a very public and unanticipated lip lock. The crowd cheered, egging Eric on. Sarah struggled to get away but thought better of making a scene. Finally the curtain closed, and Sarah broke away from Eric's lips.

"What the hell was that!" She screamed, anger and embarrassment flushing her face.

"How can I resist such a beauty?" Eric replied innocently.

Sarah looked away and grunted her disgust. Eric didn't have time to respond. Cast and crew were crowding around the two, congratulating and giving flowers. Sarah finally broke away to go and find her family in the auditorium. The crowd had quickly diminished, leaving unfamiliar faces left in the room. She wandered out in the lobby, not there.

"_Maybe they went outside." _She told herself. There was no sign of her father, Karen or Toby.

"_Could they have left all ready? Ya. They probably left to put Toby to bed." _

She calmed herself down a bit and called her house. No answer. Sarah sighed and walked back to the stage, retreating to the dressing room to disrobe and clean off her stage makeup. By the time she finished, all cast and audience were gone. Only the director remained.

"Sarah! What are you still doing here?" He asked her cheerfully.

"Ohh, I was just leaving, was looking for some people." She mumbled.

"Well honey, I need to lock up." He replied gently.

Sarah turned slowly and walked out the door, met by the cool caress of the evening air. Sarah let out a deep breath and began her 5 mile walk home. She was hurt, but shoved it down inside, refusing to believe her family would forget her. Perhaps Karen would, but never her father. Never. Lost in thought, she rounded the final block that would take her down her street. Flickering red and blue lights caught her attention from afar.

Her heart convulsed as the possibility of horrible things happening to her family flashed in her mind. She walked faster, quickening her pace as the police cars drew nearer with each of her steps. She could take it no more, and broke into a panicked dash toward her house; her body numbing as two officers stepped out of there patrol car from her drive way.

She stopped dead in front of them gasping as panicked cries fought to fall out of her mouth. She shut her mouth tightly and looked into the face of a tall female officer.

"Sarah Williams?" She asked gently.

Sarah nodded, eyes tearing, fearing the worst.

"Sarah im afraid we have some bad news." The officer said sadly.

Sarah was to afraid to open her mouth or respond. Her eyes just fixed on the officer, pleading for her to continue.

"There is no easy way to say this.' She sighed, 'Your family's vehicle was hit by a drunk driver."

Sarah let out a muffled cry.

TBC... (i know im evil..teheee)


	12. Curtain Falls

**A/N I hope my story isn't too predictable. Haa! Shows what yall know! JK. I love you all for reviewing! It means so much! Thankyou! Muah! …on to the story…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or any of its Characters**

**Chapter 12: Curtain Falls**

"Are they ok! Dad! Toby! Are they alive!" she cried frantically.

The female officer looked down awkwardly.

"Im sorry. Robert Williams passed away in ER a couple of hours ago. Your brother Toby is in critical condition, he is currently in a coma. Your mother was the only one unharmed. She is with Toby right now."

Sarah collapsed on to her knees, the pavement scraping her skin.

"_No! This cant be true!"_ her mind screamed.

"_Daddy!" _she cried out in a choked sob.

Never again would she see him, never again would he hug her and kiss her forehead. Never again would he come into her room at night and tell her that he loved her.

Gone. He was gone.

Her mind shut down. Darkness engulfed her brain and she lay floating down into oblivion.

Pure black. No beginning or end, just black. A great luminous white bird flew into the darkness, its whiteness offering the only source of light. It landed on Sarah's shoulder, floating entwined in the dark. Up it walked toward her face, and stared down wide eyed at the girl's subconscious self, collapsed in the shadows and despair of her mind. A large glowing, wet tear formed in the owls blue shining eye and fell on the lips of the floating Sarah.

Sarah's eyes fluttered. She was lying on the couch in her living room. She looked around confused and saw the female officer starring sadly back at her. The officers words echoed thought her head.

Sarah let out a gut wrenching cry of despair. Tears raced down her face. Her father was gone, and Toby was teetering on the edge of life.

The officer sat down on the edge of the couch and opened her arms to Sarah. She flew herself into them, welcoming any source of comfort that would help ease the pain.

"Shhh." The officer cooed gently, rubbing Sarah's back soothingly.

"Your mother is still alive." She said, trying to bring some light into the situation.

"She is NOT my MOTHER!" Sarah screamed her face blotchy and eyes blood shot.

Two hours later, Sarah stood holding the limp hand of her three year old baby brother. His face was bruised and purple and had cuts and lesions on his arms and legs. A breathing tube was sticking out of his trachea. Machines beeped and flashed, monitoring his breathing and heart beat.

The situation was not good. The doctors didn't expect him to last the till morning. They had resuscitated him on the side of the road after pulling him out of the wreckage.

Karen sat on the other side of her broken son, and clung on to his hand, unconsolably dabbing her red swollen eyes. She lost her husband, and shed be damned if she lost her only son as well.

In the tense silence, an alarm sounded causing Sarah and Karen to jump in fright and cry out in fear as Toby's vital monitor indicated a change for the worst. In an instant, doctors and nurses charged into the room, ushering out the two grieving women.

Sarah could take it no more and ran into a near by bathroom, locking the door behind her. She slumped against the wall and cried.

"What can I do?" She cried

She knew it was only a matter of time until jealous death would claim come and claim her brother.

No she couldn't loose him. Not Toby too. She had defeated the Labyrinth and the Goblin King to save him. She had given up her dreams just for him. She would do any thing to save her brother.

"_Jareth!" _Her mind screamed. He could save him! Jareth's magic could saver her brother!

Without a second thought Sarah stood up on her knees and said,

"I wish the Goblin King was here."

TBC….(will post more tomorrow) sry!


	13. Deal with the Devil

**DISCLAIMER: Dont own Labyrinth**

**Chapter 13**

**Chapter 13 :Deal With the Devil**

Magic filled the tiny bathroom. The lights flickered. If Sarah hadn't been so upset about Toby, she may have been a bit more excited to be reunited with her lovely fae foe.

The air grew thick with magic, dancing up and down her skin. In a blink of an eye, he stood before her, at last, in all his glory.

He wore his usual garb of a white poet shirt with long ruffely sleeves and tight black leather pants that let little to the imagination. A long black cloak settled around his frame, shrouding him from the iridescent light.

"You called me Sarah?" Asked the Goblin King gently; eyes serious, with no hint of mischief.

"Yes" whispered Sarah, she had finally found her voice.

"Toby…"she managed to squeak out.

"What of the babe?" asked Jareth gently, noting this was no time for games. Sarah had finally called to him, and he'd be damned to hell if he screwed this up. As much as the other evil Jareth would love to play, this was no such time.

"What of the babe, Sarah?" he repeated a bit impatiently.

"He's dieing!" Sarah choked out.

She dropped to her knees before him, "Please,' she sobbed, "Can you help him! Please! I love him! He's all I have left!"

Sarah could go on no more. Chest racking sobs tore out of her throat. The pain of loosing her father, and most likely her brother, and having to swallow her pride and get down on hands and knees and beg in front of her hated enemy, was to much for her to bear.

Jareth fought the urge to drop to the floor and engulf her into his arms, to soothe and comfort away her hurt.

"Can you help him?" Sarah sobbed.

Jareth looked into her swollen eyes, his heart exploding with sorrow and pity for his beloved beautiful mortal.

"Yes Sarah, I can." He stated plainly. "But such magic comes at a price."

Sarah's head snapped up to attention.

"Ill do anything!" she cried.

Jareth chuckled, "_I was hoping you would say that."_ He thought evilly.

His voice took on a business like tone. "Sarah, if I save the babe with my magic, you must agree to what I want and to the terms which I set."

"What do you want?" she hiccupped miserably.

"Only you my dear." Came the soft arrogant reply.

She bit her lip. There was no time for her to consider the consequences, no matter what they may be. Time was of the essence. She could not afford to be selfish, not with Toby's life on the line.

She hoisted herself to her feet and stood up in his face, determinedly.

"Done." She said, sealing her fate in the hands of her enemy.

Jareth pulled out a little long ornate dagger from the dark depths of his cloak. Sarah gasped and backed away.

"Our blood will bind the deal." He stated, dragging the blade over his arm. Glowing inhuman blood instantly seeped from the wound.

"Give me your hand." He commanded.

Sarah hesitantly obliged. He slid the blade across her white wrist, spilling her mortal blood out of a shallow cut. Sarah flinched but relaxed her arm as he guided her, bleeding wrist over his fore arm. The wounds touched, sending a surge of magic through both participants. A sharp, piercing heat pulsed through her veins and raced back to the touching wounds. She could feel his magic and powerful blood emanating throughout her body, as he could feel her innocent, passionate mortal blood, softening his immortal heart. The spilled blood was slowly being absorbed by each others skin, leaving the wounds healed, and bound.

Sarah gasped as she saw her arm appeared untouched, yet she could still feel the Goblin Kings blood coursing through her veins.

"Toby!" Sarah yelled, breaking the eerie silence of the spell. "Please hurry!"

Jareth bowed his head and disappeared as quick as he had come, leaving Sarah alone in the bathroom.

She wretched open the door and tore down the hall, frantically running toward Toby's hospital room. As she approached the door nurses and doctors exited, talking happily with relief. She ran passed them, and stopped dead in her tracts when she saw her brother, wide eyed blinking in the sun light.

Karen sat on the other side of her son sobbing in relief.

Toby looked down at Sarah and grinned. He looked so small and pitiful in that big bed with all those machines and tubes attached to him.

Sarah rushed to his side and kissed his cheek over and over again.

"Ow, Sawrah!" Toby wheezed.

She let out a pent up cry, and hugged him.

"Oh Toby, I love you so much! I'm so glad your okay! I never want to loose you." She said tears streaming down her face.

Twenty minutes later Sarah went down to the hospital cafeteria, absolutely famished as the early morning hours rolled around.

She had conveniently forgotten her bargain through all the excitement. All of a sudden, mind blowing sensations swept over her body. She practically dropped her food tray. Trying to collect herself, she shakily paid for her food and headed back toward Toby's room.

"Sarah." An accented voice called from behind.

She turned around and dropped her tray, sending food and juices all over the floor.

Jareth stepped over the spill and closed his arms around her, engulfing her into his cloak. Before she could protest, tingling weightlessness over took her body. She melted into Jareth and disappeared.

TBC…


	14. Marry Me

**(Authors Plea) HELP! I need a Beta! Is any one interested? Please email me at Thankyou! Bla blaa blaaaa…you all are smart…you get it.**

**Chapter 14: Marry Me**

Light as air, magic lifted and transported every physical fiber of Sarah's body, materializing her into the Underground, in the king's throne room. It had all happened so fast! Only moments before she stood in a hospital hallway, only to now find herself in the Goblin Kings castle and Realm. But this time, there would be no chance for her escape; no labyrinth to solve, no babe for her to rescue.

Sarah shivered as she became solid once again, and found herself enveloped in the arms of the Goblin King. Fear and desire sent sparks of electricity throughout her being. She gasped and pulled away,… well, as far as Jareth let her get away.

He stared down at the mortal jewel he had captured in his arms. His heart leapt, and rejoiced in his triumph and victory. "_At last! At last!" _he thought. "_She will be my queen."_

Coming to her senses, Sarah pushed hard against Jareth's chest, making him stumble back slightly.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Now, now Sarah, it is not wise for one to be rude." He said. "You wouldn't want to enrage your future husband. Would you?"

"What!" Sarah yelled. "Future _husband?_" She was struck dumb with shock.

"Darling, what did you expect?" He grinned, amused.

Sarah looked down, confusion plainly written across her face. "I thought you hated me. I...I thought you would make me your slave…or something."

A deep masculine chuckle resonated from his chest.

"I never said I didn't _hate _you.' He said with an icy smile, "there are more ways for one to conquer there enemies.

Fury flashed in emerald eyes.

"Who said _I _wanted to marry _you_?" she spat.

"I say Sarah. And what I say is law. In fact, if at any time, you ever break our agreement, the magic that saved your brother will automatically kill him. Thus ensures the keeping of our contract. It was bound when our blood touched. _YOU,_ Sarah, are bound to me. And obey me, you will."

An evil smile lit up his face. _Oh the power I have over you now, my little Sarah. Oh sweet delicious irony! _

Panic entered Sarah's eyes.

"No,' she said defeated, 'no. I will not cross you. I will do as you say."

_For Toby, _she thought, _for my Toby. _

"Come, come now, we have a wedding to prepare for."

Sarah stood before a large mirror as goblins of every size and color rushed about her. She stared at her reflection, not seeing anything, lost in a labyrinth of her own thoughts.

'_Do I really want this?'_

_Ye…no. I don't know. I'm so confused. _

'_Well its not like you have a choice anyway.'_

_True._

'_You could at least embrace it? You know, make the best of the situation. Jareth is very handsome…and charming…and he smells soo good…_

'_NO WAY! I'm not going to give him the satisfaction. He can have my body shudder, but my heart, is MINE to give.'_

_Does he not already have your heart?_

'_What! N..no.'_

_You can't fool yourself Sarah. _

"NO!" she cried aloud, causing a poor old goblin to jump, dropping a beautiful gown she had held in her pudgy arms.

The room quieted as the maid goblins held there breaths, dreading her temper, (which, much to there relief, was nothing like there kings.)

The old goblin maid hoisted herself to her feet and scooped up the most dazzling dress Sarah had ever seen.

"M'lady." She courtside, presenting the dress to the awe stricken bride.

The dress danced with every gleam of light that played upon the fabric. With every turn of the head or eye, dress changed colors, flashing every color under the sun in a fluid like display.

Sarah giggled, and excitedly skipped behind the dressing screen and discarded her jeans and tee shirt. She pulled the magnificent frock over the long ebony hair. Two goblins rushed behind the screen to help her zip it up.

"Thank you." Sarah smiled the goblins courtside and backed away, the tallest goblin leading her to the large mirror. The room was empty with the exception of a large mirror and vanity table with makeup and hair supplies. She sat Sarah into a little golden chair with a scarlet velvet cushion, and stared at the young woman looking back at her.

Sarah sat for the next 45 min as a troupe of Fae women came in and tended to her appearance. They painted her nails and toenails, massaged oil into her hands and feet, painted her face with blush and teased her lips with rouge. When all was said and done, Sarah barely recognized the stunning woman starring back.

"That's me!" she whispered breathlessly.

"Indeed it is." Replied a gorgeous fae, "Come now, dear." She grasped Sarah's hand and led her to three adjoining full body mirrors.

The dress dipped in the front teasing the viewer with a glimpse of cleavage. A large v shape cut out trailed all the way down the back of the dress but stopped right before the hips. Thin decorative straps held the dress in place, liberally showing creamy white flesh.

Breathtakingly stunning, were the only words that could describe this powerless mortal.

Sarah stood at the edge of a long red carpet that led into a spacious party room. She could hear the hum of many voices as they awaited the presence of the bride. Suddenly from within the room, an unearthly melody enchanted her ears, and beckoned the bride forward. The wedding guests stood, and bowed respectably as there queen to be passed them in a trance like state.

She was so captivated by the music, that she never realized she had reached the alter. Jareth stared at his bride, breath hitching in his chest.

'_Gorgeous! Absolutely stunning!'_ Were the only things he could think while starring at this innocent mortal creature he was to wed.

Jareth, reached his glove clad hand and gently took Sarah's hand. She gasped, snapping out of her trance. Her eyes widened, and narrowed as a flash of anger sparked within the emerald depths. Jareth tuned toward the Wiseman with a large hat. Sarah followed his lead, and smiled at the Wiseman remembering her encounter with him 2 years ago.

The ceremony was all a blur, Sarah could not understand half of it for it was spoken in ancient Elfish, understood by few, but practiced none the less, for the sake of tradition.

"Do you Jareth, King of the Underground Realm, Ruler of the Goblin City, Keeper of the Labyrinth, take Sarah Williams, mortal of the Aboveground, to be your everlasting love and wife, for as long as you both shall live, through blessings and curses?

"I do." Jareth replied solemnly.

"Do you Sarah, Mortal of the Aboveground, Solver of the Labyrinth, Defeater of the Goblin King, take Jareth to be your everlasting love and husband, for as long as you both shall live, through blessings and curses?"

"_Just breathe", _she told herself.

"I do."

**TBC…..**

**A/N Sorry it took so long to update, I had prom and spring break! WOOT! 4 weeks till graduation! ….anyway, thank you all for the reviews! They all really mean a lot! smooch **

**I was sort of in a rut before, but now that I have the story flowing a bit better, I shall post a lot more frequently. **


	15. Merrily Wed, and Off to Bed

**A/N: gets on knees before you> Im soo sorrry! Im sorry! Im sorry! I have been in NY and have been so buisy with school and stuff. (BTW im watching the Labyrinth right now!) I know this is a sucky ch, but i will start doing the ch a day thing again. Thankyou so much to all my loverly reviewers! You all rock! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of the Labyrinth**

**Chapter 15 : Merrily Wed, and Off to Bed**

The feast had finally slowed to a stop as the last remaining guests bowed and exited the banquet hall. Sarah was still in a state of shock and had sat quietly through out the whole ordeal. Jareth stood and beckoned Sarah to do the same.

"Come, my sweet. Let us retire to our chambers."

Sarah's heart skipped a beat and a red flush tinged her cheeks. She felt feverish and exhausted, but stood to follow her husband. Her mind buzzed as fatigue took hold of her body.

"_I have no strength to fight him off!"_ She thought desperately.

In what felt like seconds, Jareth led her to a pair of large dark oak doors decorated with detailed carvings of dragons and ancient Archaic designs.

> > > > > > > > > >

Jareth's heart convulsed in his chest; he walked with Sarah following wordlessly behind. _"At last she will finally, fully be mine!"_ he thought. Yet, a little nagging voice burst his glorious thoughts.

"_Look at her. She is frail and tired. So much has happened to the poor girl. Let the girl be. There will be other, more appropriate and rewarding times for such things." _Jareth acknowledged his thoughts with grumble. _"Yes, perhaps it is wisest to leave the girl be. Heaven knows how much more she would hate he if I did take her now."_

The chamber doors opened magically as Jareth approached. Sarah's eyes widened at the sight of so much wealth and splendor. Jareth gently took Sarah's hand and smiled tenderly at his bride.

"This is where we shall part. I know you have had and exhausting day." Sarah stared at him in surprise, her mouth gaping open. Jareth chuckled. "Come, come now Sarah! I'm not a complete heartless bastard. I've told you before, I can be quite generous."

She nodded wordlessly, to tired to express her relief.

"Now, get some rest. I expect you to be up and about tomorrow." He added sternly. He then drew her into a hug and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. He quickly turned heal and strode down the hall way, afraid that his control would break and he would end up mercilessly ravishing his beautiful bride.

"Should you need anything', he called, voice diminishing in the distance, 'Rosriel will take care of you."

Sarah trudged into the room and set her eyes on the most comfortable and inviting thing she had ever seen; a bed. She collapsed, wedding gown and all, onto the bed and instantly fell into a troublesome sleep.

> > > > > > > > > >

Jareth watched the steady rise and fall of his brides chest, as she lay sprawled across the velvet bed spread. He let out a deep breath, finally relaxing for the first time in two years.


	16. Passionate Embrace

**Chapter 16: Passionate Imbrace**

Sarah awoke the next evening, disoriented and confused. "_Where am I!" _she thought desperately. It took only seconds for recognition to hit. She groaned audibly, not quite looking forward to seeing her demanding fey husband. "_Husband! Oh, Merlin! I'm in trouble!" _She ground her fists into her eyes, hoping against hope this was just some cruel sick dream.

She took a deep breath. "When I open my eyes, I will be back in my room…and every thing will be all right." She said, voice sounding slightly hysterical.

Blink.

"_Shit." _She cursed inwardly.

Her hands rubbed the midnight velvet blue bed cover nervously. She didn't know quite what to do. She would certainly _not _go out and seek _him. _Nor, would she ask for anything, she decided to herself. "I might "belong" to him now, but I most certainly not give him the satisfaction!"

Sitting up on the bed, her hands smoothed the front of her still dazzling, wrinkled wedding gown.

Her thoughts strayed to her father, and Toby, breath catching in her throat, as she relived the tragedy of 72 hours ago. So much had happened. Her life had changed in a blink of an eye. Sarah was so consumed reminiscing in her sorrow; she didn't notice the tall, spiky blonde haired fey watching her from the corner of the room.

Jareth cleared his throat, sending Sarah sprawling over the side of the bed. "Don't you ever _knock!" _Sarah screamed, sadness channeling into anger. Jareth ignored the out burst and strolled to his fuming bride. He bit back his smile when he saw tears well up in her eyes. _"She's so fragile inside."_ He thought sadly.

He exhaled audibly and lifted Sarah's chin. "I'm sorry for you pain, my sweet." The daggers in her eyes quickly turned to tears.

"I just don't understand _why_ all this has to happen to me! I cant take it! I..I…"

Long grace full arms wrapped around the shuddering figure, crouched on the floor. He rubbed soothing circles into her back, whispering words of comfort into her ear.

"Shh, my love." He cooed. "

"Things will get better, luv. I promise you. You don't need to worry about death or sadness any more." He said gently.

Sarah looked up suddenly into the face of her husband, confusion and curiosity playing across her features. "Is there no death in the Underground?"

Jareth grinned. "Yes and no. The Fey are immortal. We can, however be killed, although not easily. We are bearers and protectors of great magic; thus we in turn, are protected. But, if weakened enough, we can be slain. (_or fade away of a broken heart._)" He added quietly to himself.

"And the goblins, and other creatures?" Sarah inquired curiously.

"Fortunately, they are mortal but live hundreds of years. The damn things breed like rabbits!" Sarah furrowed her brows, "_He's so damn arrogant!"_ She thought to herself.

Suddenly another thought struck her mind. _"What is to become of **me**? Am I to die here in a couple of miserable decades, the only of my kind?"_

"And what about me, Jareth? I am a mortal. You will surely have to _catch_ another bride in a couple of years." She asked trying to hold back the bitterness from her voice.

Mismatched eyes sparkled at her impishly. "No luv, you will not die, and you will age just as gracefully as I."

Sarah gave him a blank stare. "What? How? I don't have any magic to my name. I am defenseless against death." She added bitterly, thoughts on her father and her fragile brother.

Jareth grinned inwardly. _Ohh this is to perfect! Muhahhaaa._

"Well,' he paused, searching for the right phrase, "when we _consummate_ out marriage, you will be magically bound to me and thus become immortal."

A healthy flush, tinged Sarah's face, at the words "consummate". Jareth felt a stirring in his loins, as he watched his virginal bride squirm in thought. Her eyes downcast, she bit her bottom lip between her teeth. The tension in the room became too thick. Suddenly aware of how close she sat to the smirking, lusty eyed Fey, she sat up on her knees, desperately trying to think of something to say to break the room's uncomfortable spell. Mercifully, her stomach did it for her. A loud grumble, gurgled loudly. Jareth shot her stomach a disappointed glare.

"_Damn! And, still I wait." _He thought bitterly to himself. He didn't know where this new bout of patience and self control had come from. He wanted desperately to pounce on her and convince her, _and_ her body, who she belonged to. How he longed to claim her. _"No. Not before she is ready." _He swatted the dangerously alluring thoughts away.

"I'm hungry. " Sarah whispered in a child like voice.

"It appears to be so! I'm sure the guards in the throne room heard that rumble." He smirked playfully.

She smiled weakly; still weary about being in his presence. Part of her wanted to yell, scream, and punch him in his perfect, porcelain face, and another wanted him to hold her, and have him tell her how much he loved her and to return his love fully.

Jareth summoned a crystal orb and the figure of a elegant elf came into view.

"Rosriel!" his regal voice commanded bring breakfast for me and my bride, and cancel all any duties for the rest of the day."

"Yes your Majesty.", came the distant echoy voice from with in the orb.

Within a few minutes, Rosriel arrived with a large tray of steaming waffle like pastries. Two small Goblinesses walked humbly behind the elegant elf, each carrying a tray as well. An array of exotic fruit was presented before the king's new bride. Rosriel inwardly smiled at the girls' look of wonder, at the colorful, oddly shaped fruit the little human had never seen before. The short, squatty gobliness assistant presented a goblet of frothy caramel colored liquid to Sarah. She took it and drank deeply, eyeing the vast array of jars and bowls of strange fruits and jellies.

"Excellent." Jareth gave an approving nod. "I shall not like to be disturbed for the remainder of the day." He added sternly, fire lighting his eyes, daring someone to interrupt his time with Sara. To do so, would be quite foolish indeed!

With a shooing gesture of his hand, the elegant elf and goblinesses scurried out of the room, eyes respectfully at the floor.

"Well, now. Shall we eat?" He gestured toward the food with a smile. Sarah's mouth watered as her eyes drank in all the glorious colors and shapes. She could finally take it no more, and grabbed the nearest hot cake.

An amused smile lit up the kings face as he reclined, enjoying the site of his bride engrossed in her eating. She ate as delicately as she could, but hunger drove her to shovel the food down as fast as possible.

Breakfast finished without much incident; Sarah sampled each item, pleased with the newness of it all. Jareth sat quietly the whole time and watched her. She squirmed under his gaze, and let out a satisfied sigh; her hunger sated. The Goblin King cocked an eyebrow in amusement.

"Well, it seems you certainly have a passion for food."

"What do you expect? I hadn't eaten since, I left the…hospital." She added sadly.

Sarah cast her eyes to the floor. "Will I never see Toby again?" she asked softly.

Jareth stood up and glided toward his forlorn bride. He closed his eyes in contemplation. Seconds later, he pulled an opaque crystal orb from out of the air. He manipulated the crystal gliding it up and down his hands and arms. Emerald eyes stared transfixed by the hypnotic crystals dance. Magic prickled against her cheek as he held the crystal out to her. She looked at it cautiously, unsure if it was a trick. Yet, from within the depths, a picture of a little boy sleeping peacefully in his bed came into view. Sarah unhesitantly snatched the crystal from the Goblin Kings glove clad hands, desperate for a closer view of her recovering brother.

"He looks so much better." She whispered in relief. "Toby, I love you." Tears again threatened to spill from her emerald eyes. "Thank you." She said tearfully, reaching out to hold the Fey's hand. Jareth entwined his fingers between the lovely pale fingers. He squeezed her hand and gently pulled her toward him. Gazing down into her sorrow flushed face; he gently cupped her cheek with his other hand. Slowly, his face descended and kissed away the tears slowly leaking from the young woman's face. A keening sound escaped her throat and she closed her eyes in quiet submission. His lips caressed her lovely soft face. Sarah exhaled audibly and dropped the crystal as she felt the kings velvety soft lips gently press against hers. Jareth squeezed her hand harder as the kiss became more desperate and passionate; his other hand traveling to rest on her curvy hip. She arched into his touch, and craved more. Every nerve on her skin sent exquisite pulses toward her loins. The kiss continued still, growing more desperate and fervent as a soft slippery tongue glided into her parted mouth.

_He tasted so wonderful! _She mused.

The spell was broken by a wave of panic, when she felt the unmistakable press of the king's hard length.

She pulled away from the kiss. Jareth still held her hand but reluctantly let go as she took step back to distant herself from her glossy-lust eyed husband.

Sarah bent down and scooped up the forgotten crystal, and timidly held it out to the flushed fey.

"Its yours Sarah. Keep it to watch your brother whenever you like." He turned to walk away, so as to distance himself as far away from temptation as possible.

_Damn! This is getting harder every time! _(No pun intended giggles)

Sarah was touched by the Kings gift. It truly warmed her heart that he was being so caring.

"Thank you." She said softly full of gratitude.

Jareth strode toward the door. His regal air, pulled back into place.

"I shall be back in one hour. I expect you to change and be ready for a lovely walk through the gardens. I wish to show you around the grounds." He said in an authoritative voice.

A defiant fire lit up the woman-child's eyes. She crossed her arms across her chest, with a look of mock insult. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing now? Certainly a wrinkly, day old wedding gown is quite suitable for a stroll around the kingdom."

Jareth raised an eye brow and smirked menacingly. "As you wish. Come now, lets not keep the gardens waiting." He said, hand out stretched.

Sarah put on a look of deep concentration. "Um, no I really, should, change. Imagine how it will tarnish your reputation to be seen with a raggedy dressed wife. Honestly, what would the neighbors say?" Her smile reached her eyes, the first true smile in the Underground.

**A/N >trembels before you Im sorry im sorry im sorry! I...um...have no excuse! It was sheer laziness on my part. But im determined to finish this story. I will not give up damn it! Im going on vacation for 2 weeks so i will not update untill then. But! I will finish writing the story in my notebook, so as soon as i get back i can post it ALL for you guys. Okay. You guys can kick my butt and throw me in the bog of eternal stench. But you wouldnt want my stories to stink would you? Nope didnt think so. Thankyou so much to all you AWESOME reviewers out there. With out your incouragement, i wold have soo given up. Leave some lovin!**


End file.
